Various environmental conditions, limited resources and system requirements often lead to situations where a transmitted radio-frequency (RF) signal arrives distorted and almost undistinguishable at a receiver. It thus becomes quite desirable to be able to recuperate the useful transmitted signal from various distorting noise components in a received signal.
The ability to distinguish a signal for transmission from various distorting noise components in a received signal is useful for measuring time delays and associated displacements more accurately. A time delay indicative of a distance of a direct path from a transmitter to a receiver is inaccurate if it is based on measures taken from a signal experiencing one or more reflections along its path. Interference between the reflected signals can also cause discrepancies.
The greatest challenge in measuring accurate time delays between the transmission and the reception of a signal is to overcome multipath distortions such as signal reflections and diffraction. Multipath distortions can be caused by objects within the environment such as buildings, clouds, trees, and walls or objects within a closed area.
Since the growing potential of wireless solutions and a variety of other applications depend on enabling technologies such as time delay and distance measurement devices, efforts are herein directed to the recuperation of characteristics of an originally transmitted signal from a received, distorted signal comprising reflected signals and other noise components.